


Virtue is Not a Word I'd Apply to this Situation

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Virtue is Not a Word I'd Apply to this Situation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Depravity, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humiliation, I'm going to hell for this one, Intercrural Sex, Interns & Internships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Submission, US Senate, lams but with a different Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: He stood outside the senator’s door, far too cognizant of the fact that the rest of the staff seemed to have been sent home for the evening, even the man’s secretary. He wondered for a brief moment if he had perhaps forgotten that he asked Alexander to stay. If Senator Laurens himself had gone home. But then he saw the sliver of warm light seeping through the crack under the door, and had to conclude that, no, he was in fact still in his office.He made a fist, about to knock, then hesitated. Something felt off. The strange look from earlier in the day, the empty stillness of the space, the fact that Alexander hadn’t been asked to help with anything of real importance so far and suddenly he was being asked to do so outside of normal working hours.He could leave.Make some excuse and call the office to apologize once he was already safely back in his own apartment. But some deep, twisted curiosity prevented him from doing so, and he knocked on the door in defiance of the more rational part of his brain before he could second guess himself again.--------------AKA the Alexander/Henry Laurens internship AU that absolutely nobody asked for
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Henry Laurens (1723-1792)
Series: Virtue is Not a Word I'd Apply to this Situation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887037
Comments: 29
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_deer_friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/gifts).



The Senate summer internship program was notoriously competitive. Landing a spot was almost like winning the lottery, if you could rig the lottery through family connections and campaign contributions, and while Alexander Hamilton was smart, talented, exceedingly prodigious in a number of areas, had excellent grades and teacher recommendations to back him up, he _also_ didn’t have any connections to the political elite in Washington DC and missed the early sign ups for the program. It wasn’t his _fault_. He had been busy with two after school jobs and a full course load of AP classes. Because _of course_ the deadline for early applications would fall at the same time his exams did. Fortunately, those were done now. Graduation had come and passed, he had spent days holed up in his room writing his valedictorian speech, chagrined by the fact that every time he showed a draft to the dean of his school he was reminded that _there is a word limit, Mr. Hamilton_. For all of the work he put in at that school, why shouldn’t he get to talk for forty minutes straight? But he made the cuts and kept things just short enough to get away with, sneaking in a few extra bits from memory that he hadn’t put to paper. So now here he was, recently graduated, scholarship to an Ivy League school in the fall, and an internship with republican senator Henry Laurens. 

It had been one of few options left. The democratic slots had all been filled, and Laurens had an opening at the last minute. He couldn’t rightly _not_ accept a Senate internship, no matter whose office it was for. Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend a summer in DC making connections and building his resume, proving he was worth more than anyone would expect of a kid from some tiny island. So, when Senator Laurens’s office reached out with the offer, he immediately accepted, desperate for any chance to sate his ambition. 

And now, _now_ , he stood outside the door to the man’s office, pen and notebook in hand, freshly ironed shirt and dress slacks, tie that he had fussed over for far too long, hair pulled back neatly. He was as prepared as he’d ever be, but still he hesitated, unsure why he was so nervous about the prospect of meeting this man. 

_Because he’s a US senator_ , his brain supplied matter-of-factly. _And you’re just some kid with everything to prove._ He bristled against his own insecurity, feeling the nerves settle somewhere low in his stomach. It wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve to be here. If anything he deserved to be here _more_ than most of the other interns. After all, he didn’t have the stepstool of nepotism to give him a boost. He got here on his _own_ merits, not those of his family. Or rather, he got here in spite of his family because it’s not as if _that_ situation did him any favors growing up. He pushed his shoulders back defiantly, puffed his chest out just a little bit, held his head high, mustering every ounce of fragile pride in his body. Brought his knuckles up and rapped twice. 

“Come in,” a voice called from the other side of the heavy wooden door. 

Senator Laurens’s secretary, a thin, delicate looking woman, all bones and sharp angles, but with a kind face, sat just inside the door. He strolled right up to the desk, determined not to break his stride and flashed her a smile. “Good morning. Alexander Hamilton,” he told her, holding out his hand. “Senator Laurens’s new intern.”

She shook his hand, and Alexander fought back the urge to flinch at how cold her own was. “Ah, yes, Mr. Hamilton. We’ve been expecting you. How was your flight?”

The corner of his lip quirked at the pleasantries. “Long, crowded. Too many grouchy tourists who were miserable to be leaving their vacation. On the bright side I got the emergency exit row. Plenty of leg room.” 

She gave him an amused smile, breathed a quiet laugh. “Sounds like quite the journey. Did you have a chance to rest at least?”

“I don’t sleep well on planes,” he said simply, unsure if it was a lie or not. This trip to DC was his first time leaving home, and he was too in awe of everything to ever even consider falling asleep. Not wanting to give off the impression that he was inexperienced, he kept those details to himself. 

“Too bad,” she said with a note of sympathy. “We’ll have to get you some coffee after introductions.”

“My hero.” He flashed another smile, more genuine this time. 

She reached across her desk for the button to the intercom, waiting to make sure the system was on before speaking. “Senator? Mr. Hamilton is here. Are you ready for him?”

A beep, then a steady, low voice on the other end. “Of course, Valerie. Send him in.” 

She motioned to the door across the room with a reassuring nod. Alexander took in the dark wood, the heavy, official name plaque on the door, the way the knob was polished to a brilliant shine. Sucked in one last deep breath before stepping inside. 

Senator Laurens was seated behind a sprawling desk of dark, reddish wood. _Mahogany?_ He wasn’t sure. Didn’t have enough experience in buildings well stocked with mahogany furniture to really make that call. The senator assessed him from across the room, perceptive eyes tracking his steps inside the office, watching as he hesitated for just the briefest moment before crossing the room, standing in front of the desk, taking stock of himself and remembering with frustrated clarity to keep his eyes raised. _Hold your head high. Don’t let them see your weaknesses_. 

When his eyes shot up from where they had been fixed on the desk, he was suddenly, uncomfortably staring directly into Senator Laurens’s face. The man was watching him with a curious look, almost amused, and Alexander’s hand twitched at his side, the instinct to cross his arms across his chest or shove his hands in his pockets strong at the feeling of being so _scrutinized_. 

With abrupt awareness, he realized he had been staring for a moment too long and shoved his hand across the desk, willing the blush not to rise to his face. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Senator Laurens took his hand, firm, and shook it. Even though he was sitting, it still somehow felt like he had the high ground. “...Alexander, was it?” The corner of his lips quirked as Alexander actually _did_ flush now at the realization that he forgot to actually introduce himself. 

“Yes, sir. Alexander Hamilton.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” He took a moment, running eyes carefully down his body with an unsettling intensity, and Alexander couldn’t shake the feeling he was on display. Swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat. “Where’s your jacket?”

He blinks, confused. “Sir?”

“Your suit jacket,” he clarified, slowing down his voice and enunciating each word as if speaking to a child. 

He felt the humiliation rise in his chest, threatening to overtake him. Knew his face was going red. Not even five minutes in and he already screwed up. “I had checked with the internship program while I was emailing them and asked about dress code and they had said–”

Senator Laurens cut him off with a raised hand. “Wear a jacket tomorrow, Alexander. I expect a certain level of professionalism from those serving in my office.” 

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled, face burning. 

  
  
  


The senator had a meeting directly after that, and Alexander was passed along to his chief of staff for a quick orientation, and then thrown directly into any number of menial tasks. Felt a surge of relief when at last he was asked to go on a coffee run, finally getting a chance to fulfill his own long-neglected caffeine fix. When he got back he was pointed in the direction of the senator’s office again after dropping off the rest of the drinks with his secretary at the front desk. Alexander knocked once, then entered, peeking his head around the door to make sure he wasn’t busy, but Senator Laurens was simply reading through a thick binder. He glanced up at the sound of the door, meeting Alexander’s eyes with an expression that seemed slightly more… _controlled_ … than their first meeting. “Come in, Alexander,” he said, letting his eyes fall back to the page in front of him. 

“I have your coffee order, sir.” He held it up, unasked question of what to do with it hanging between them. 

Senator Laurens looked up from his work again when it became apparent he wasn’t moving to bring the drink over. “Thank you. I’ll take it now, if you don’t mind?” He quirked an eyebrow in apparent exasperation, and Alexander nearly tripped over his feet to get it to him. 

He was about to leave, sure the senator wanted to be left alone with his reading. That he had had enough of Alexander constantly messing up and stumbling as he tried to gain his footing in this unfamiliar world. But then, as he turned for the door, “Have a seat, Alexander. You look flushed. I’m sure it’s sweltering outside, and you’d do well to take a quick break. A chance to drink your coffee before you get back to work.”

“I’m used to the heat,” he said, a little defensively, but sat down anyway. To be completely honest, he had been on feet for hours by that point and the prospect of sitting in a nice, air conditioned office, in a chair that probably cost as much as all of his bedroom furniture combined, seemed like a nice prospect. The chair comprised one side of a small sitting area around a low coffee table, and he was positioned perpendicular to the desk, a perfect vantage to study the senator without being obvious about it. He sat straight back in a tall, leather desk chair, his neck just barely tilted down to read the page in front of him. Alexander thought it looked completely stiff and uncomfortable, but it didn’t seem to bother Senator Laurens. He looked thoroughly at ease as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Hmm, so you’re used to the heat. Where are you from again?”

Alexander squinted his eyes a little, preemptively wondering what sort of judgements would come with his answer. “The Virgin Islands.”

“You can’t be from all of them,” he stated bluntly, but his lips twitched. “Which one?”

Alexander fought the urge to roll his eyes, and _god_ was it a strong urge. “St. Croix.”

Senator Laurens gave a thoughtful hum. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place? Did you think I wouldn’t know where St. Croix was?”

 _Yes._ “I would wager a decent amount of money that most of the sitting US senators couldn’t name all of the Virgin Islands. Sir” He tacked the last word on at the end as an afterthought, a little caught up in the sudden personal questions. 

“You should watch that mouth of yours.” It felt like a threat even if he said the words with little more than light observation. “I’m not sure how they do things back home, Alexander, but here it’s generally not considered smart to insult the people you’re working for, especially on your first day.” 

Despite the air conditioning, the room suddenly felt too warm as he was taken aback by the chastisement, not expecting the sarcasm to be taken quite so poorly. Felt shame rise hot in his cheeks, but he couldn’t help the defensive jab that followed. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t intend to insult you. It’s just that most of the politicians in DC seem to treat the territories as if they don’t exist half of the time, and the other half of the time it’s hurricane season.” 

Senator Laurens’s eyebrows raised, and Alexander could see his face flicker with just a moment of amusement or exasperation, hard to say which, before he hid it away. “Oh, we’re going to have fun this summer, aren’t we, Alexander?”

  
  
  


The next month wasn’t exactly what Alexander would consider _fun_. Less actual political experience and more grunt work, office bitch type of experience. But hey, he was getting face time with important people, and not just Senator Laurens’s staff. In the short time since he had arrived, he’d met more famous politicians than most people back home could ever dream of. It was easier than the work he was used to as well, keeping numbers for Mr. Cruger at his trading business. Maybe some people would find that to be a relief, but easy was almost always closely followed by boredom, and Alexander did not do well with being bored. He did his best to keep himself occupied. Would ask time and time again if the senator’s staff needed an extra set of hands for any of their work. He assumed he was starting to get under their skin a little bit, but it was just so _damn hard_ to fill his days running messages and answering constituent emails. 

On this particular day, he found himself dragging his feet back across the Hill with an armful of binders from another office. It was hot, and the binders were heavy, and he was silently cursing the weight of his new suit jacket. It was one of several he had hurried out to purchase with his measly savings after that first day. Much as he was used to warm weather, at least there was an ocean breeze on St. Croix. The air here felt stale by comparison, the feeling only heightened by the exhaust from the constant traffic in and out of the city. Once he made it back to the senator’s office, all he wanted to do was collapse, and it was only early afternoon,still far too many hours of running about left in the day. He knocked on the door to the senator’s private office, waited for the called out response before entering, awkwardly shifting the binders in his arms to twist the knob. 

Senator Laurens watched him with raised brows, a hint of amusement as Alexander tugged the door shut behind him again before depositing the stack onto his desk with a thud. “The binders from Congressman Madison, sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?” He knew he looked a bit of a mess, cheeks flushed, a few strands of hair sticking to his face where they had fallen out of his elastic. Longed for just five minutes to duck into the bathroom and splash some cold water on his face. 

But the senator was watching him carefully now, not answering his question, and Alexander felt himself grow nervous under the attention. “Sir?” 

“Are you busy tonight, Alexander?” The question fell almost blandly from his lips, but there was something complicated behind his eyes that made Alexander afraid to answer. 

“No, sir.” What else was he supposed to say? The entire staff of Senator Laurens knew Alexander’s habits by now. Knew he rarely made plans, had no friends in this city, nowhere to be but here at work scratching and clawing his way towards a better future. 

“I have some proposals to look over that I thought you might be able to help with. I won’t be able to get to them until maybe seven o’clock, but if you were available…” He trailed off, leaving the question unspoken. 

And of course Alexander bit at the opportunity. He bit at most every opportunity, but one to work with real policy proposals? After a month of taking fucking coffee orders? He’d be crazy to say no. “Of course, sir. I’d be happy to help.” He fought the urge to grin, more pleased with the prospect of working late than anyone should ever reasonably be. 

“Excellent. That’ll be all then.” He gave Alexander one last, loaded glance, and it was impossible for him to tell exactly what was running through the man’s mind. All he knew was that glance stirred something deep inside of his gut, and he pressed his lips together to stop himself from verbally reacting. “I’ll see you at seven, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting like 40% of the blame for this one on @my_deer_friend both for kicking off this cursed ship and for dragging me along into hell with her. But her demon child of a fic needed siblings, so here we are, all in hell together. 
> 
> Please mind the tags because the next chapter... um... ramps things up. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I would love to know how you're feeling after reading... this... 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls if you'd like to yell at me over there as well! 
> 
> Thanks for descending to the depths of depravity with me.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood outside the senator’s door, far too cognizant of the fact that the rest of the staff seemed to have been sent home for the evening, even the man’s secretary. He wondered for a brief moment if he had perhaps forgotten that he asked Alexander to stay. If Senator Laurens himself had gone home. But then he saw the sliver of warm light seeping through the crack under the door, and had to conclude that, no, he was in fact still in his office. 

He made a fist, about to knock, then hesitated. Something felt _off_. The strange look from earlier in the day, the empty stillness of the space, the fact that Alexander hadn’t been asked to help with anything of real importance so far during his internship, and suddenly he was being asked to do so outside of normal working hours. 

_He could leave._

Make some excuse and call the office to apologize once he was already safely back in his own apartment. But some deep, twisted curiosity prevented him from doing so, and he knocked on the door in defiance of the more rational part of his brain before he could second guess himself again. 

“Come in.”

Not sure what to expect, Alexander was struck by how normal the scene before him seemed, and it made him feel a little ridiculous for worrying. Senator Laurens sat behind his desk like usual, policy proposal laid out in front of him. He finished skimming the paragraph before finally looking up at towards doorway. “You’re late, Alexander.”

The disapproval evident in the senator’s tone sent a shiver down his spine, and he glanced up at the clock on the wall behind them. Three minutes past the hour. The few minutes he spent unsure whether he should even _be_ here. Three goddamn minutes. The indignation coursed through him, and he couldn’t quite hold his tongue. “Barely.”

Senator Laurens sighed at the flippancy, shook his head slowly. “Has anyone ever taught you how to behave?” The words _could_ have been light, joking. But they weren’t. A heavy weight settled between them, and that shiver ran through Alexander again. He wasn’t sure if it was telling him to run or to stay exactly where he was, but this dynamic was new, a little exciting, and Alexander had been _so goddamn bored_. He wasn’t sure _exactly_ what he was picking up in the senator’s tone however, so he decided to test the waters a little bit. Worst came to worst, he’d be sent home for the night with a slap on the wrist for his cheek. 

“Yes, but they didn’t do a very good job.” He crossed the room as he spoke, dropping onto the couch against the wall with a little less care and stiff professionalism than usual. “Isn’t that right, sir?”

The look he gave Alexander was downright dangerous, but behind the reproach there was something more intense. “Clearly.” The silence that followed was suffocating, and Alexander found he didn’t mind the lack of air. “Read this over,” he said, holding out the proposal and giving him an expectant look. “And don’t open that mouth of yours again until you’re done.”

He stood, feeling the pink flush in his cheeks at the discipline in his tone. Almost fired back a witty remark before remembering the exact instructions, and then just nodded instead, crossing to the desk and taking the binder from Senator Laurens’s hands. As he did, their hands brushed just briefly, and the contact was like an electric shock to his system. He could feel the nerves sing along his skin, bright and far too strong, almost pulsing with the thrill of it. He swallowed, wondering if, almost _hoping that_ , he was misreading the tension in the room. But when he glanced up into the senator’s eyes, there was no mistaking the look of _want_ when he was this close to the other man’s face.

Alexander got the sense that Senator Laurens wasn’t a man who was denied what he wanted very often. 

And Alexander, well, he had a tendency to fight tooth and nail against people exactly like this. Would normally balk at the idea of being told what to do in such a condescending way. But there was something here. Something different. Maybe it was the fact that Senator Laurens reminded him of the half-formed memories of his own father. _Maybe that was a path he didn’t want to go down._ But he couldn’t deny the way the shame and frustration at being dressed down by the senator lit up something inside of him. Sure, part of it was arousal, part of it a desire for praise, to prove the man wrong. Those were all easy enough reasons to parse out. But the real thrill of it all was the notion that he had some power over a man more than twice his age, a US Senator with all of the prestige and endless opportunities that came with it. And yet he was here, plotting the best way to lure in Alexander. He could have almost anyone, and yet he chose _him_. 

Alexander was never one to pass up an opportunity, and wasn’t this an opportunity in its own right?

That is, if he was even reading the situation correctly. He crossed back to the couch, lips still firmly closed against any speech, settled into his seat, and began reading. It was dry, complex. A proposal on eliminating certain regulations for businesses at the federal level. He had plenty of thoughts after the first few sentences. Well, more arguments than thoughts really, because why were Republicans so against regulations when they were necessary to control the stability of the economic balance and ensure the safety of the workforce in the first place? He didn’t feel like stepping outside the bounds of that recent command though, so he held himself in check, continued down the page, and then onto the next, and the next. After the first few, he glanced up, noticed Senator Laurens watching him intently. Like a predator considering its next meal. He felt that repetitive shiver come over him again as he forced his eyes back to the page, but now it was so hard to focus. He knew the man was watching him, could feel that piercing gaze hot against his skin. He was barely processing the words as they filtered through his brain, but he continued regardless, desperate to get to the end of the damn thing. To find out what would happen _after_. 

When at last he got through the final page, Alexander closed the binder with a decisive snap and laid it down on the coffee table, leaned against the couch back. Stared across the room to meet Senator Laurens’s gaze. He waited, expectant, but Alexander wasn’t stupid enough to presume he knew the rules of this game. Kept quiet until, finally, the man sat up straighter, the corner of his mouth twitching before he spoke. “Well? Tell me what you’re thinking, Alexander.”

 _That this was a mistake._ _That I should leave now while I still can. That I’m in over my head, and will probably regret this in the morning._

“Why did you ask me here tonight? I’m just an intern. If you needed help with this proposal, don’t you have any number of people on your staff better qualified to offer their advice?”

Senator Laurens assessed him, leaning back in the towering leather chair behind his desk, his eyes seeming to drink in every emotion playing off of Alexander’s face. The urge to turn away, to shield himself from the scrutiny, was impossibly strong, but he was trapped and he knew it. Nowhere to hide. So he stared back defiantly instead. “You’re not _just_ an intern, are you though? You’re more than that, right Alexander? More than all the rest of them?” Alexander felt the contradictory pulls of pride and fear, and he wasn’t sure which sent a chill running through him. Insane that he could shiver when there was so much quiet fire in those words. “I invited you here tonight because I can tell you have a lot to offer.” The words felt thick with double meaning, too complex to be completely obvious, but clear enough to ring through nonetheless. “The one thing stopping you from truly reaching your potential is that mouth of yours. Unsurprising, considering you never had anyone to teach you, unlike all the other interns here, isn’t that right? You never learned patience, professionalism. Never learned how to hold your tongue.” Alexander felt a burning rush of shame at how close to home the words hit, but underneath it was something so much sweeter, so much more tempting. “You need to learn how things are done here in DC, how business is conducted. But that’s alright, Alexander. I am more than up to the challenge of teaching you.”

Before Alexander could search his brain for some appropriate way to respond to that, an impossible task, Senator Laurens was rising from his chair in a movement that was all powerful grace. He maintained eye contact as he crossed the room, his steps soft, slow, like a tiger closing in on its prey. And Alexander had no doubt the man could tear him apart, absolutely demolish him, if he so desired. He was a whole head taller than Alexander, broad shoulders, carried himself in a way that made it clear how much strength he held, but the physical power wasn’t what scared him. He knew the real threat lay in covert dealings, connections, reputation. The ability to cut short Alexander’s nonexistent career if he breathed a word of this. But when the senator stopped short in front of the couch, Alexander could see the desire, the need to claim in those eyes, and he knew that he had a power all his own in this situation. The power to fulfill or deny that need. It thrilled him more than he wanted to admit. 

After a brief pause, consideration, Senator Laurens circled slowly to the back of the couch, lingering outside of his peripheral vision. Alexander didn’t breathe as he waited, listening intently to every step, every rustle of fabric, every soft exhale. And then, suddenly a voice altogether too close. “Well?” If he thought there was heat in the senator’s voice before, it was nothing compared with the inferno packed into that one word. “Will you allow me to teach you, Alexander?”

Every rational instinct in his mind screamed no. This thing, whatever _this_ was, had the appearance of warning bells, red flags, alarms. He didn’t have the terms. Didn’t even technically have confirmation if his assumption about the premise of the whole thing was correct, though he had no doubt that he read the dark look in the man’s eyes correctly. He would be a fool to say yes.

But wouldn’t he also be a fool to pass up the opportunity to have some slice of control over a US senator? He would finally have an intimate connection with someone who knew the ins and outs of the system. Despite Alexander’s belief in his own abilities, he knew there was only so far hard work and skill could get you in a world such as this one. 

And then there was the way his blood sang with the thrill of it. The way the adrenaline coursed through his veins and pumped his heart too fast, too loud, until he could feel it throbbing in every inch of his body. There was a perverse excitement, knowing this was wrong. Knowing the chance of getting caught would only heighten the pleasure that seemed inextricably intertwined with the fear. He swallowed hard against the rational words his brain tried to force out, and instead let himself speak straight from the deep place inside of him where the adrenaline seemed to spark. “Yes, sir.”

With those words granting permission, Senator Laurens grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked, the sharp sting at his scalp forcing his head back, forcing his eyes up until he could just barely see the man behind him. He could feel tears gathering at the pull, willed himself not to break so easily. “Your first lesson,” the senator said, quiet, dangerous. “Is to look at someone when you’re speaking to them. Especially when you’re speaking to _me_. Do I make myself clear, Alexander?” 

He tried to nod. A ridiculous attempt considering how little leverage he had, and gave an almost inaudible whimper when his efforts were rewarded with an even more vicious tug. “For goodness sake, _use your words_.” 

The admonishment had his cheeks flooding with color once more. He did his best to tilt his head back farther, make a pathetic attempt at dignified eye contact. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He released his hold so suddenly that Alexander’s head jerked forward as he made his way back to the front of the front of the couch. “Now, stand up, Alexander.”

Alexander felt a shudder run through him at the command, unsure where this unspoken promise was taking him, but he obeyed all the same. The senator hummed in approval. “I know I’ve stressed the importance of wearing your jacket when you’re in the office, but I think given the circumstances, you can find other ways to make sure you’re showing proper respect. Why don’t you go hang that up by the door?” He quirked an eyebrow, waiting, always patient. The kind of patience that Alexander never seemed able to manage. 

When he turned, it felt stiff, too tense, too much taut anticipation in every step, overly aware that the senator was tracking his every move. He rolled his shoulders back as he hung the jacket, the tension further tightening the sore muscles from a day of constantly moving about, and then turned back, leveling his gaze from across the room. Senator Laurens just stared right back though, and _god_ the heat in those eyes could burn buildings to the ground. 

He let him squirm for a moment before finally breaking the stillness. Strolled forward, far too collected and calm given the situation, and stopped in the middle of the office. “Come here, Alexander,” he said. A quiet command, and one that demanded obedience. And as much as the thought might thrill him to _disobey_ , Alexander didn’t have solid enough footing to know the parameters of this game. He met the man where he stood, hesitating, staring up into golden brown eyes darkened with intensity, his own chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. Felt the hands slip up to his neck, loosening the knot of his tie, deft fingers working at the material until it hung loose. He undid Alexander’s top button, fingers brushing against skin, then pulled the tie from around his neck. Spent a moment looking him over, and the way his eyes seemed to caress every inch of his body sent another dangerous thrill through Alexander. Senator Laurens put a hand on his shoulder then, firm and warm even through the layer of fabric, pushing down insistently. “On your knees, boy. Go on.” 

And even through the alarms ringing in his head– _this was wrong_ – he sunk down to the carpet. 

“Now,” the senator started as he circled behind where Alexander was kneeling. “I think we need to improve your focus. You seem very distracted tonight.”

_It would be inhuman not to be distracted by something like this._

He felt the man crouch down behind him. “What do you mean by–”

“Don’t interrupt, Alexander.” The words were icy, a quiet warning. “Even _now_ , you lack patience.” And then the answer to his half-formed question came in the form of silky smooth material, his own tie, slipping over his eyes, causing the whole room to go dark around him. He could feel the hands working at the back of his skull, tying the knot carefully to avoid pulling at his hair. Listened intently as the man got to his feet again, soft steps leading away from where he knelt. Alexander suddenly wished the office had hardwood floors. At least then it’d be easier to place his whereabouts. There was the creak of leather a short ways away, and Alexander could picture it in his mind’s eye, the senator sitting back down behind that imposing desk, leaning back and assessing the young man kneeling and blindfolded in the middle of his office. “Now, go ahead and tell me your thoughts on the proposal.”

 _The fucking proposal?_ His mind churned at the question, trying to figure out what sort of trap this was exactly. “Sir?” The word came out dry, his voice cracking just barely. He couldn’t ignore the pleasant buzz running through his body, the way kneeling here, being so _on display_ was turning him on, and the whiplash of having Senator Laurens so dangerously close to _doing something_ and now, being asked to recite his thoughts on policy proposal, it was downright painful. 

“I’m asking for your thoughts, Alexander. Don’t make me ask again.”

The words knocked a shaky gasp from his lips, and he swallowed hard, attempting to pull up the words from the deep crevice in which they seemed to be stuck. “I can’t say I’m a fan of the proposal, sir.” Senator Laurens didn’t respond, not yet, and Alexander grew uncomfortably aware that it was near impossible to tell how his words were being received without the privilege of sight. “There’s no reason to remove the mentioned regulations, and the risks associated with fewer restrictions in this instance could lead to fewer stable employment opportunities for the working class, which, along with being morally repugnant, also would lead to a more fragile economy and less circulating money.” He drew in a careful breath, listening now for any sign of movement, but instead he heard a ghost of a laugh from the direction of the desk. 

“One of the founding premises of this country was freedom from the oppressive forces of an overly powerful central government. The reason to remove federal regulations is that excessive overreach by that central government is dangerous to the functioning of our nation.”

Alexander gave a derisive laugh, unable to stop himself in the moment. “Ensuring businesses are held accountable to certain standards isn’t oppressive, Senator. Though I’m sure that’s an effective enough talking point to drum support from those without the appropriate critical thinking skills to see the flaws apparent in it.” He could feel himself growing more reckless in his criticism, but it was too hard to hold back. Senator Laurens was practically goading him into this sort of response. 

He realized with a shudder that goading him into mouthing off was _exactly_ the point of this. Why else put this particular proposal in his hands? A proposal that he would so vehemently disagree with? Why else have him on his knees, vulnerable, discussing _policy_ at all? 

“You’d do well to remember that keeping _some_ thoughts to yourself is a much more strategic move than rambling on like that, Alexander.” He sighed, but there was certainly exasperated amusement in the sound. As if the young man blindfolded in the middle of his office was nothing more than some cheap entertainment to him. 

_Maybe he was_.

Rather than spark the appropriate level of indignation, the thought went straight to his cock, and Alexander could feel the telltale throb, knew he was beginning to fill out after riding the line of half-hard arousal since his knees hit the floor. 

His heart skipped as he heard the creak of leather again, footsteps, all the tiny noises that signified someone getting far too close until Alexander could practically feel his presence half a foot in front of him. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he waited for the next move. Like some perverted game of chess at which he wasn’t quite sure he could win. 

Quicker than he had time to react, the senator’s hand was in hair, grabbing at his ponytail and yanking head back so he was forced to stare up at the ceiling. Or at least, he would be staring at the ceiling if he could see anything right now. The new position left him pulled taut, and he could feel the vulnerability at the curve of his neck, his pulse hammering away beneath skin stretched tight. With his other hand, Senator Laurens brushed his fingers along the underside of Alexander’s jaw, the light touch an unsettling contrast to the grip at the back of his skull. An undignified whimper escaped without any conscious intent. 

“The problem is Alexander, you’re viewing this all from your own limited perspective. Politics isn’t always about doing what you think it _best_ , after all. To get anything important done, you need to figure out in which areas you’re willing to make concessions. You need to realize that misaligning with your own party can have consequences down the line. This proposal won’t pass.” He made the statement almost flippantly. _Then what was the damn point in asking my opinion on it?_ He bit back the retort and listened. Maybe this exercise in patience was actually paying off. “The votes aren’t there. But if I support the proposal, then I reap the benefits of the entire republican base. It’s not about the content of each specific policy, Alexander. If I only voted for proposals in which I agreed wholeheartedly with every detail, then I would never throw my support behind _anything_. I back this proposal, and I gain continued support without having to even spare a thought for the possible repercussions of the policy because I know it’ll never be signed into law. It’s an easy choice, you see. It’s all about strategy, and knowing how to play the game so when you need to make a _greater_ move, the pieces are already aligned.”

The words made more sense than he wanted to admit. Playing the long game was something Alexander threw aside far too often in favor of asserting his own reckless opinions. It was so hard to think through the merits of the argument though with the senator’s fingers still tracing the line of his jaw, the curve of his lower lip. With his head still arched back by the relentless tug on his hair.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Alexander.” The cold taunt in Senator Laurens’s voice drew a shaky huff of breath from his lips.

“Didn’t you just praise the value of keeping my thoughts to myself, sir?” The cheek earned him another vicious pull at the back of his head, but he laughed just the same. 

“I suppose you’re right. But still, it’s polite to at least _respond_ when someone is speaking to you. That is really very basic decorum, Alexander.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The sardonic words had barely left his mouth when he felt the sudden release of the hand in his hair, and then the other hand gripping his upper arm, hauling him to his feet. He took a moment to get his bearings, the ground feeling unsteady beneath him. “Sir?” he breathed through a shaky gasp. 

He didn’t say anything, but those hands found him again in seconds, tugging his shirt out from where it had been so carefully tucked in, fingers silently and skillfully slipping the buttons undone until he could slide the shirt right off his shoulders. Alexander could hear the man carelessly drop it to the floor beside them. He didn’t have more than a moment to worry about how ruffled his clothing was going to look by the end of the night when one hand was back on him, grabbing the now bare skin of his upper arm, fingers digging into the lean muscle there so hard Alexander had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a sound at the sharp sting of pain. The senator dragged him across the room, forcing Alexander to stumble along blindly behind him until he was shoved up against hard, cold wood.

_The office door. That large, grand office door, and he was being pushed up against it like some desperate little–_

“I’ve tried to be patient with you, Alexander.” The words, quiet and icy cold next to his ear, sent a shiver all the way through his body. He could feel the arousal pooling in his groin as rough hands dragged both of his wrists up above his head, pinned him to the door. “But it seems you require a more stern approach.” 

His cheek was pressed into the smooth wood, his chest so tightly wedged between the senator’s weight behind him and the door that it was hard to fill his lungs with air. “I’m sorry, sir,” he cried with a choked off gasp, rolling his hips the tiniest bit to try to feel _some_ sort of friction. Anything to relieve the ever more noticeable pressure trapped behind zippers and fabrics. 

“It’s too late to apologize for your behavior _now_ , boy.” He felt Senator Laurens’s other hand trail down his spine, deceptively gentle compared to everything else. “If you’re truly sorry, you’ll prove it to me.” The hand stopped right above the waistband of his pants, then wrapped around to grip at the skin above his hip, fingers digging in roughly, bruising with the bone right beneath. The movement pressed him even closer to the senator, and he could suddenly feel everything. The warm heat of his body, the breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, the firm erection pressing into one cheek of his ass through layers of clothes. Sucked in a sharp gasp at the feel of him, rock hard and so goddamn tightly pressed up against his backside. Alexander was pretty sure he’d go to embarrassing lengths to get someone to touch his cock right now, and he hoped to god that he wouldn’t have to resort to anything _too_ demeaning to seek the pleasure that was bubbling far too close to the surface considering no one had laid a hand on him yet. 

But he already knew that whatever Senator Laurens asked of him, at this point, he’d do it. He was too wound up, too desperate for something, _anything_ , to say no. And the thought of it, the thought that he’d do anything to please this man, to gain some sliver of approval, only turned him on all the more. 

“Tell me, Alexander. Did you know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to come here tonight?” He rolled his hips as he spoke, the crushing weight drawing a short whimper from Alexander’s throat. 

“No,” he gasped as the hand at his hip dipped lower, fingers skimming just below the waistband. 

Senator Laurens tsked, as he drew his fingers back out. Alexander worried for a second he was taking them away completely, but they moved to toy with the button at his fly instead. “You’re forgetting to show proper respect again.”

He swallowed around the dryness in his own throat, unable to think clearly, flushing with the humiliation of having these words drawn out of him so easily. “No, sir.”

“There’s a good boy.” He popped the button, and Alexander let out an indulgent groan at the feeling of long fingers stroking along the outside of his boxer briefs, only one thin layer of fabric between himself and the touch he craved so desperately. He tried to thrust forward with the small amount of leverage he had, dizzy with the rush of desire and the overwhelming scent of Senator Laurens’s cologne, but as soon as he tried, those fingers squeezed into a punishing grip, and Alexander yelped, squirming and trying to get away at the cruel touch, but he had nowhere to go. “Behave, Alexander.” 

The words were sharp, demanding, and Alexander dug up the smallest bit of willpower still floating around somewhere inside of him and devoted it to the task of staying still under the man’s hands. 

“Better. Now, if you didn’t know when you agreed to come here, did you suspect the nature of our meeting when you arrived? When you saw the rest of my staff gone home for the night?”

Alexander licked his lips, debating internally over what to say. Opted for the truth. “I had my… suspicions.”

“And yet you walked into my office anyway. Why is that, Alexander?” He resumed his movements, stroking softly over the fabric, listening as he drew small, desperate noises from Alexander’s throat. 

He shook his head, unable to answer the question. Too embarrassed by the answer, too caught up in the glorious feeling of that light pressure working him back and forth, closer and closer– until he stopped. Alexander breathed a sigh of utter and helpless frustration. 

“Answer me or else we’re done for the night.” 

“I was curious,” he managed through the consuming smoke of _want_ clouding his mind and his judgement. “Wanted to know what would happen if I showed up. Wanted to know... “ He trailed off, embarrassed again, and he could feel the blush coloring his cheeks and spreading down his neck. 

“Wanted to know what?” He scraped his nails up the hard length, the contact light, still covered by the soft material of his boxer briefs, and Alexander jerked into the touch, biting at his lip to avoid a more obscene noise. 

“Wanted to know what _this_ would be like.” Speaking the words aloud made his face absolutely burn, and he was glad to be pushed so carelessly against the door, glad that part of his face was still covered by the tie over his eyes, glad that he couldn’t see the smirk on Senator Laurens’s face as he wrung the dirty confessions out of him like a wet towel. 

“And?” He shoved his hips forward once more, knocking Alexander roughly against the door. “Is it living up to your expectations?” 

He nodded desperately before remembering the command from earlier, _use your words_. “Yes, sir. It’s… good.” He couldn’t string words together appropriately.

_Couldn’t fucking think._

He heard a dark chuckle from behind him. “Just good?”

_“Perfect.”_

The affirmation seemed to trigger a switch. Suddenly Senator Laurens’s hands were on his pants, tugging them to the ground, followed quickly by his boxer briefs. Alexander swallowed hard at the rush of sensations as air hit his bare cock and ass, as he felt the burning gaze of the man behind him. He left his hands where they were, no longer held down, put pinned by the sheer desire to obey. To prove that he _could_. 

He waited for the touch now that his cock was free, waited for those hands to wrap around his waist once more, to find him hard and eager and stroke him until that long awaited release finally came. He waited but Senator Laurens didn’t lay a hand on him. 

While he waited, every sensation, every height of desire, was only amplified by his lack of sight. He heard the metallic noise of the senator’s belt slipping off, the harsh zip, barely audible self indulgent groan as the man freed himself from his pants. Alexander bit down hard on his lower lip, too taut with anticipation to breathe let alone trust himself not to make any embarrassing noises. This was a perfect purgatory, a delicious inferno of torturous waiting. And through it all he managed to hold himself as perfectly still as he could rightfully manage while the burning in his gut encouraged him to do exactly the opposite. 

“Very good, Alexander. I didn’t think you had it in you.” The blend of praise and taunt sent the most delightful kind of shame rushing to his cheeks and his cock. He bit down harder on his lip, letting only the smallest breathy whimper escape from the back of his throat. “There may be hope for you yet if you continue to behave yourself so nicely.” 

For some perverse reason, those words almost tipped him over the edge without a hand on him. 

He fought his way back down from the precipice, sure that this game of _patience_ would not end well if he spilled himself before he was given permission. And _god_ the thought of it, of asking– begging– a fucking US senator for permission to come. He took a few more steadying breaths as he felt the man’s cock rub up against the curve of his ass. 

Alexander wondered briefly what the next move here was. The way they were positioned suggested one thing, and _fuck_ the thought thrilled him more than it should, but he didn’t have lube with him. Obviously. He _thought_ he was just showing up for a normal day at the office for god’s sake. He wouldn’t be surprised necessarily if Senator Laurens somehow kept a stash at work if _this_ was how he spent his evenings, but he wasn’t banking on it. 

“Legs together, Alexander.” He felt the senator tap at the outside of his thigh, urging him into a slightly different position. His forehead creased in confusion, trying to parse out the meaning behind this latest command when he felt the senator’s cockhead, slick with precome at the tip, slip between his thighs. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, knowing that _this_ would give him no relief at all. Pressed his cheek harder against the door, willing himself to just _wait_. 

_Just fucking be patient, and you’ll get what you want._

Senator Laurens leaned heavier against him, hands coming back to grip at his hip bones once again, grasping so tight there was no doubt he’d leave bruises, holding him steady as he began fucking into the warm, soft space between his thighs. There was a surprising amount of slickness to ease the way, and Alexander felt a strange, twisted sort of pride at how much he had clearly turned the man on throughout all of this. Beneath that steely composure, he was just as desperate as Alexander himself. 

Each thrust knocked the air out of his lungs, pressed as he still was against the solid wood of the door, and he didn’t fight against the noises now, the panting gasps with each jerking movement. Noticed the senator moan low and hot in his ear at one particularly loud gasp, so he began playing it up, allowing himself to get louder, the sounds escaping him absolutely lewd. Hoped to god that he truly had chased _everyone_ out of the office. Continued the act right up until he felt Senator Laurens still, fingers digging in even tighter at his hips, the nails pressing in so insistently he wouldn’t be surprised if he broke the skin. He could feel the flood of warmth between his thighs as the man pressed up against him and rode through the waves of his orgasm, his breath just barely hitching with the effort and pleasure of it. When he finally seemed to come back to himself, Senator Laurens pulled out from between his thighs. Took his hands away carelessly, letting Alexander collapse against the door where he stood. He could hear the rustle of fabric, the zip, the clanking of his belt as he looped it through and fastened it once again. Alexander shuddered in anticipation. The end _had_ to be near now. He was so hard it hurt, absolutely aching for someone to touch his cock. Hell, he’d do it himself if he had to. 

But when Senator Laurens was finished making himself presentable, a much easier task that it would be for Alexander, he walked away, back towards the desk. Alexander’s instincts screamed to turn around and rip the makeshift blindfold off, to see what in the hell he was doing. To follow. To beg for a hand on his dick. But he pushed them all down, lying in wait until the moment arrived. _Patience._

He could hear the sound of a desk drawer opening, then closing. Soft footsteps once again until there was one strong hand repositioning him, tugging his hands down one at a time so they rested at his sides again, and then he pressed something firmly into Alexander’s hands. 

_Is that a fucking towel?_

The senator brought a hand up to the back of his head, fingers working diligently to untie the knot. It took a minute for Alexander to blink his vision back to something resembling normalcy, the sudden adjustment too harsh to be anything but uncomfortable as he still fought the overly aroused state of his cock. 

When he glanced down at his hand Alexander saw that he was correct. 

“Clean that up, would you, Alexander?” When he glanced up at the senator, still blinking a little as the light assaulted his eyes even worse from this angle, the man looked as put together and unaffected as he had when he first arrived at the office that morning. There was nothing at all to suggest their activities just minutes before. 

Well, nothing except the state of Alexander and the smear of come against the door that Senator Laurens now motioned to, expectant as he watched with just a hint of glittering amusement behind cold eyes. He bit back the retort bubbling in his throat, and he was sure his pride was bruising at least as deeply as the spots where fingers had been digging into him earlier as he huffed a sigh and crouched down to wipe at the mess on the door, his pants still around his goddamn ankles, entirely exposed as the man who just fucked his thighs watched him wipe his seed off the door of his grand Senate office. 

_Fuck, his cock ached._

And then the final nail in the coffin of his humiliation, Senator Laurens gave him one last appraising look and cleared his throat. “Clean yourself up and head home, Alexander. I think you’ve done enough for tonight.”

Alexander felt his eyes go wide. There had to be some play here. Some correct words to say to get a hand on his cock. He swallowed around the panic, the soiled towel hanging limply from his hand. “Sir, _please_.” His cheeks flushed a bright red with the outright begging, but he was beyond the point of caring. “You can’t leave me like this–”

“I think you’ll find I can do whatever I please, Alexander,” he said, his voice ice. “Now, if you want this to happen again, you’ll listen to me and go home before I reconsider the whole thing.”

And Alexander burned with shame as he pulled his pants back up and walked to the senator’s private bathroom to do as he was told because _god_ did he want it to happen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew okay here it is. I can't apologize for this depravity. 
> 
> If you made it to the end with me here, all I can say is thank you. 
> 
> Please leave some comments, yell at me, etc
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls so yell at me there as well!


End file.
